History
The known history of the world started roughly 3000 years ago with the advent of civilization and the development of historical record. However, many events have little known about them, and as such are mostly defined by cultural myth and general speculation. This page will divide history into 4 groups: prehistory, which is the events that led to the formation of civilizations on Earth, primeval history, which marked the development of distinct cultural societies from around -550 to 900 I.R., formative history, as some civilizations developed while others floundered and inter-cultural exchange began from around 900 to 2000, and reformative history, where centuries-old establishments were broken down and new ideologies began to spread from around 2000 to the present. As a reminder, this page uses dates of the Ionian Reckoning, which places year 0 as the year the mages arrived from The Moon. Each period will be divided into three different continents, which reflect both culture and geography. They are; Veteria, which includes Auroria, Daydrith, Ionia, and Gon-Dimr, Tiapax, which includes Barsa, Saqqara, and Shin-Ah, and Umena, which includes Jacter, Zenaj, and Qarajji. Prehistory The earliest known event on this Earth is when Iokastos Astraios arrived on the planet many uncountable eons ago, with the seeds of life brought from the moon. This event in itself is highly contested, and is only accepted as fact by the Mages and most northerners under Ionia's influence. Assuming this train of thought, humans eventually evolved and spread from an as-yet unknown place, though many believe the plains of Ionia or Shin-ah are likely. Prehistory is defined as ending at -550 I.R, when the empire of Saqqara came into being. Primeval History Veteria It is in Ionia that the Mages arrived on Earth and established the three colonies of Ionia, Doria, and Aiolia, and it is during this time that Iokastos began the construction of the Spires of Eternity. Only a century later did the three colonies officially form the Archmagedom, integrating several human tribes in the area as they did so. Gon-Dimr was a largely tribal area for several centuries, until the formation of the Dimric Confederation of six tribes by the Thaumakans in 498. Development of this Confederation into an empire, as well as the increase in organization in Exim society can be directly attributed to contact between the Dimri people and Ionia, reflected in the enormous Ionian influence on ancient Thaumakan culture. However, as the region grew more sophisticated, there grew more and more conflict as well, most notably between the Thaumakan Empire and the southern Exim tribes in the 600s, until they eventually became subsumed into the empire. From then on the region was dominated by the Thaumakans, who sought good relations with Ionia as they grew to a similar size as the Archmagedom. Daydrith, and Auroria by extension, existed in a tribal state for most of this period, except for the two obvious exceptions. The first, the Kysican Empire, a civilization still not fully understood, spread along the Aurorian and Daydrith coasts in the period around 400-600. Their surprising sophistication in both the organization of their towns and naval ability helped facilitate Ionian interest in the region, and set the precedent for the creation of the Kingdom of Daygar.